


Journal

by hotpinkdarkness



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpinkdarkness/pseuds/hotpinkdarkness
Summary: My journal. Random musing.





	1. Oct 14, 2019

Hello. It was suggested to me by my psychiatrist that I start a journal, so here goes nothing. Today, was overall pretty dull. Mostly all I did was go to work. Work is just scanning a bunch of CDs and doing other Cyber Security stuuufff. We had our staff meeting with the IT guys and Chuck was extra spicy. He straight up called out Will on not doing his job. Chuck is usually pretty sarcastic, but this was something else. After the meeting I went and hung out with the IT guys and talked about my recent trip to Texas where it was hot af. Honestly throughout the day I was exhausted. I'm not sure if it was because of jet lag, but I could barely stay awake the second half of the day. Also started to get pretty depressed around 2pm. I hate depression, but it seems to happen almost everyday. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in it. I honestly don't even feel like I should be depressed. I have a pretty good life, a husband I love and a decent paying job, but it still happens. I don't really know why. Hopefully writing about it will help a bit. I also tend to get super stressed about small things, and the executive dysfunction is real. I will stress about not doing something and then NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT. Annnnywho back to my day. After work I went grocery shopping and the store was pretty much sold out of the cut of chicken I normally get, so I was stuck getting drumsticks, since everything else was like $5/lb. Would have rather waited until Thursday to do shopping buuuut was legit out of food. The husbando is making dinner right now, so I'm looking forward to that. He spoils me. I don't know why he loves me, since I can be super difficult to manage. Some days I just am impossible. He never says anything about it and always tries to make me feel better. He also tries to reign in my manic episodes, which is more redirecting energy to nondestructive tasks like cleaning xD. Anyway, it's almost time for dinner so I should go. Hopefully I am able to keep up this journal ._.;;;


	2. The Snow Dragon

Snow flurried through the barren trees as the sun slowly set and darkness overcame the forest. Eris was still unsure why she had decided to hike through the mountains in the winter. It was practically a suicide mission to even enter the Great Fang Mountains once the frost began. She began to search for dry wood, no easy feat as much of it was damp from the snow, but she would need a fire to survive the night. As she searched for wood, she could feel the cold closing in with its icy grip. She was thankful she at least had the presence of mind to wear her heavy furs. They would stave off the cold until she could get a fire going. As she bent down to begin picking up some wood from the forest floor she head the snapping of several twigs. “Probably just a rabbit or a fox” she thought to herself. The scuffling started to come closer to her and she heard a small grunt that was very much not a rabbit or a fox. She quickly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow, aiming at a nearby bush that had started to rustle.  
A small fluffy white head popped out of the top of the bush and stared at her curiously with its deep blue reptilian eye. It tilted its head and let out a small roar. “A baby snow dragon” she said to herself in disbelief as she lowered her bow. “They were supposed to be extinct over 1000 years ago”. The baby then scurried out from the bush and ran up to her with its wings folded on its back. It put rubbed its head along her leg and cooed. He was surprisingly warm for a creature out in the winter night. She bent down and petted him. “Friendly aren’t you?” and he replied with a small roar. She then felt as though a fire was rushing through her with warmth and she heard “My mother told me humans don’t travel this far into the mountains” spoken in her head.  
“You can talk?!” she exclaimed.  
“You can understand me?” the dragon replied.  
She nodded.  
“Mother told me tales of the humans who could communicate with us dragons, but she said the last died many years ago. The last human of the elder blood”  
“My father is an elf” Eris replied “I am half elf”  
“Ah! That explains it. Not many elves mate with humans. So the elder blood is reborn?”  
“I…” Eris began to say, when she suddenly realized she was no longer cold. “Why am I no longer cold?”  
She stared at the curious creature in front of her. A dragon, no bigger than a large dog. “Where is your mother?”  
“She died. About a year ago”  
“I am sorry”  
“Why? Death happens. You humans are the only ones who try to escape it”  
Eris stood there for a minute a contemplated what the dragon had just said. “What is your name?”  
“Aeglos”  
“Well Aeglos, I must go, I have to set up a fire still and continue on my journey”  
“Can I come with you?”  
She stared at him. “I am not sure I would be able to take a dragon.”  
“But I can light a fire even with wet wood”  
She pondered for a minute. She really did need to get a fire set up, even if she didn’t feel cold. Also having a dragon to assist with hunting would be very beneficial. “Ok, then, but you must also assist in hunting. You can cover a lot more land than I can in a day”  
“Deal” Replied Aeglos with an expression that Eris could only describe as a smile.


End file.
